


Yuri and Duke’s Phantom Thief Adventure

by theguineapig3



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, alcohol mention, mentioned Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/pseuds/theguineapig3
Summary: Thievery isn’t the sort of thing Brave Vesperia prides itself on, but when Duke seeks their help wresting a precious Entelexeian relic from the hands of a corrupt nobleman, they decide to give it a try. Sneaking Yuri into a masquerade party and leaving him to his work isn’t going to satisfy Duke, however. He wants in on the action too- and isn’t going to take no for an answer.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell & Duke Pantarei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEYHALA~!!





	Yuri and Duke’s Phantom Thief Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keyhala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyhala/gifts).



> This was written for Keyhala's birthday, inspired by the amazing Yuri and Duke art she did for last year's Bloody Howling Tales Zine. It gave off such a fun, creepy vibe, it was the perfect inspiration for the Halloween season... and I'm a sucker for the phantom thief genre. I hope you have a wonderful birthday, Keyhala! Sending you lots of love!!

“You want us to…  _ what _ ?”

Karol couldn’t even repeat Duke’s request, his face going pale as he considered it. It had been strange enough seeing the man at Brave Vesperia’s doorstep, but when he told them that he had a job for them- and explained exactly what he wanted- things had gotten even stranger.

“There is an object I am asking you to retrieve. To  _ steal _ , if you wish to put it that way.”

Karol looked to Yuri, his expression almost panicked, and Yuri felt a sense of pity. Brave Vesperia was supposed to be a guild promoting justice, but lately, they’d been stuck taking odd and inconsequential jobs, and now they were being asked to  _ steal _ . It couldn’t be easy for their poor boss.

“You know there’s a whole guild for that,” Yuri pointed out. “If you want something stolen, go to the Dark Wings.”

“I do not trust the Dark Wings with such a precious item,” Duke replied, his expression unmoving. “Nor do I trust the Empire. They could perhaps demand the item’s return, but I fear they would put it in a museum for people to gawk at rather than allowing it to be returned to its rightful place.”

Judith leaned forward, propping her elbows on the table. “So, are you going to tell us what this precious item is?”

There was a moment of silence before Duke finally took a deep breath and continued his explanation.

“During the war, the Imperial forces raided a significant Entelexeian mausoleum in search of apatheia. They did not realize that the Mausoleum of Dionysos was a ceremonial location rather than a resting place, and when they found it devoid of their intended quarry, they instead removed the relief sculpture from the top of the sarcophagus and brought it back as a trophy. The Relief of Dionysos was eventually auctioned off to the highest bidder, a nobleman by the name of Lord Sterling, and while I have contacted him about the return of the relief to its rightful place in the mausoleum, he has refused. It is clear now that I must take matters into my own hands.”

Judith let out a hum of acknowledgment. “So  _ that's _ why you don't want it in a museum. It's important to the Entelexeia that it be returned to its original resting place.”

“Precisely. I feel responsible for seeing it back to the mausoleum safely. That is why I am asking for your help.”

Silence filled the room again, broken only by Repede’s uneasy whines. Yuri and Judith looked to Karol, who closed his eyes and sat up straighter as he responded.

“Returning a significant piece of Entelexeian culture to the place it belongs is an important job. Brave Vesperia will assist you in any way you need us.”

Raven clapped his hands in approval. “That's our boss! We’re in!”

“Yes,” Judith added with a nod, “I would like to see the relief returned to its original resting place as well.”

Yuri shrugged, his response echoed by an enthusiastic bark from Repede. “Hey, I'm here for whatever. 

The slightest hint of a smile appeared on Duke’s face. “I am grateful for your cooperation. Though, if all goes as planned, I should only need one of you to accompany me.”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You already got a plan in mind?”

“Yes. Lord Sterling is known for his lavish parties and will be throwing a masquerade ball to celebrate the lunar eclipse that is happening in two weeks. With my former ties to Imperial nobility, it would be an easy task to acquire an invitation for myself and a plus one. One of you may accompany me to the ball, where you can then sneak away and retrieve the relief from Lord Sterling’s collection unnoticed.”

Now that he was committed to it, Karol was genuinely intrigued by the prospect. “Wow,” he gasped, eyes sparkling, “a big heist under a full moon at a masquerade ball… it sounds like something straight out of a novel.”

Judith was not as impressed. “But if you can only take one of us, who did you have in mind? Much as I'd like to volunteer, I fear that even a mask couldn't hide the fact that I’m Krityan. In a room full of humans, I would draw too much attention.”

“Same problem here,” Raven added. “I’m afraid even a good mask might not be able ta hide my striking resemblance to a late knight captain. Havin’ me around’d raise too many questions.”

Karol raised one hand. “You could try to pass me off as your kid. Though, the other guests might be more likely to babysit me to keep me out of mischief…”

Repede let out a bark and a low growl as if to say “ _ I’m a dog! _ ” and Duke gave a nod of agreement.

“I had the same thoughts. That is why Yuri was the one I had in mind.”

“Aw, only through the process of elimination?” Yuri leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I was hoping you wanted me for my expert skills.”

Raven leaned closer to Duke, slapping a hand on his shoulder. “I dunno, I think he may want’cha for yer dashing good looks.”

“True. Yuri  _ would _ make a delicious piece of arm candy for an elegant nobleman,” Judith mused. “No one would bat an eye if Duke showed up with a man like that on his arm.”

Yuri cleared his throat, looking away in an attempt to hide his reddened cheeks. “I’ll be wearing a  _ mask _ , guys.”

“C’mon now, lad. You know a mask ain’t gonna hide that perfectly curved waist an’ the feminine elegance’a those hips-”

Duke cleared his throat and moved Raven’s arm from his shoulder. “I had considered that Yuri’s…  _ unique charm _ … might prove a distraction as well. However, I also feel he has the skills necessary to make the plan a success.”

“Thank you!” Yuri perked up and motioned to Duke. “At least  _ someone  _ appreciates me for more than just my body.”

“Aw, Yuri!” Judith cooed. “You know we love you for far more than just your gorgeous,  _ gorgeous  _ body-”

“That is enough,” Duke interrupted, his voice loud enough to snap everyone back into silence. Raven straightened up and Judith’s playful expression faded, while Repede propped his front paws on the table so that he could see better. “Lord Sterling keeps the relief displayed over the fireplace in his master bedroom. I will give you the name of the manor’s architects, that way you may acquire a floor plan in the meantime. The rest of the plan, once Yuri is successfully inside, I will leave in Brave Vesperia’s hands.” He was quiet for a moment, and then added, “if you give me Yuri’s measurements, I will arrange an appropriate costume for him.”

“I’d rather handle the costume myself,” Yuri assured him. “Karol used to be in the theater guild, so we’ve got some connections. Rich-person masquerade party costume, right? Easy stuff.”

“...if you are sure,” Duke replied after some consideration. “Just do not forget, you are trying to blend into the crowd, not stand out.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it.”

“Your nonchalant attitude makes me fear you do not, in fact, ‘ _ have it _ .”

Karol stood up, steadying his hands against the table. “Don’t worry! We’ll make sure Yuri’s well-prepared for your heist. In the name of the brightest star in the sky, Brave Vesperia, we accept this job!”

* * *

The Sterling manor was far from Zaphias, in the foothills just east of the Mayoccian plains. It was a palatial estate, and Yuri could feel a gnawing anger growing in his stomach as he took in the opulence of it all. Massive ice sculptures were slowly melting along either side of the entryway, surrounding the fountain that was illuminated in a varied range of colors- meanwhile, Yuri knew the Lower Quarter residents were having trouble keeping their iceboxes cool, getting water from the central pump, and even collecting enough lamp oil to light their homes at night. He wanted to make a remark to Duke about how little the loss of blastia seemed to be affecting the upper class, but he bit his tongue for the moment. Duke had insisted that Yuri speak only when spoken to, for the sake of keeping a low profile, and he was Brave Vesperia’s client. Yuri knew that if he botched this, the boss would be  _ very disappointed  _ in him- and it was the idea of Karol’s disappointed face that kept his mouth closed. 

At the front door of the manor, Yuri and Duke were stopped by an employee who checked their invitations and then ushered them to another who offered to take their coats. Duke insisted on keeping his, but Yuri surrendered his, watching with a twinge of regret as the maid whisked the silvery fabric and faux fur lining into the coat closet. He hated to leave it behind, but if he was going to sneak a large relief sculpture off the estate, he was going to need as much mobility as possible. The maid returned and handed him a small metal tag with the number “13” written on it and motioned them on through the entry hall. Once Yuri was sure she was out of earshot, he handed the tag over to Duke.

“Lucky number 13. You’ll pick it up for me on the way out, won’t you? Unless you want to pay Showtime to replace it.”

“This is why I wanted to arrange your costume myself. Fewer loose ends.” Duke reached across to adjust Yuri’s mask, a metal wolf design that, to his clear disappointment, only covered half of Yuri’s face. Yuri had insisted that a half-mask made it look like he had less to hide, and Duke had acquiesced, but he was clearly unsatisfied with it. “At any rate, Lord Sterling takes pride in greeting each of his guests personally. He will be suspicious if you say nothing, but please be mindful of what you say.”

“You’ve told me that three times tonight. Have a little more faith in me, okay-?”

The two of them followed the hall to the ballroom and entered to find it sparsely populated with other guests in elaborate costumes, all drinking, smoking, and chatting in small groups that appeared uninviting to interruption. Upon hearing Yuri’s heels clicking against the floor, a short, wiry man in a nearby group looked in their direction. Yuri could see his eyes light up underneath his bejeweled mask, and he lowered his cigar from his mouth, waving with his free hand.

“My, if it isn’t Lord Pantarei! Good to see you again, old chap!” Smoke emanated from his mouth as he approached, looking over both Duke and Yuri as if evaluating an object he was planning to buy. “And who is this vision of beauty you’ve brought with you? I know I’d remember a pretty face like his if I’d seen it before.”

“My date,” Duke answered flatly, nodding in Yuri’s direction. Yuri, meanwhile, held his hand out to shake.

“Nigel Fedrock. It’s a pleasure.”

Yuri could feel Duke hold his breath as they waited for Sterling’s response. They’d agreed that Yuri couldn’t use his real name, but Yuri had forgotten to tell him his fake name in advance. Sterling considered it for a moment, taking a draw of his cigar before exhaling the smoke and shaking Yuri’s hand with the other.

“Fedrock, hm? Any relation to old Captain Niren?”

“Distantly. Truly a shame what happened to him. The Imperial Knights need more officers like him.”

“Oh, most certainly.” Sterling let go of Yuri’s hand, motioning abstractly with the cigar. “But it’s the sacrifices of knights like him that allow civilians like us to enjoy the finer things in life, right?”

Yuri swallowed back an expression of disgust. Now was not the time, and he was relieved that Sterling kept talking so that he didn’t have to pretend to agree. 

“Oh! Come to think of it, I heard that young new commandant got his start in Fedrock’s brigade. You know him?”

“Only what Duke tells me about him,” Yuri lied, nodding in Duke’s direction. He then leaned in, flashing a grin through the smoke. “You didn’t hear this from me, but I think he’s secretly afraid I’ll fall for that handsome commandant if he lets me get too close.”

“ _ Nigel _ ,” Duke warned, and Sterling laughed loudly.

“You’ve found a cheeky one there, Pantarei. Better get used to it- the best ones always are.” He took another drag from his cigar as he walked around to the other side of Duke. “Not to be forward, but I saw your name on the guest list and wondered if this means you’ve rethought our little art deal. My offer’s still open.”

“Offer-?” Yuri began, but Duke held up a hand to cut him off. 

“I am afraid not. My attendance is to assure you that there are no hard feelings in my refusal.”

Sterling’s charming expression fell, and he let out a smoky sigh. “I see. Well, like I said, offer’s open if you ever rethink it. I’d be happy to arrange a viewing for you and Fedrock if the whim strikes you. Just give me a yell, alright? In the meantime, enjoy yourself. That dour expression of yours doesn’t fit at a celebration like this.”

“We’ll do our best,” Yuri replied, and Sterling waved at him as he spied another couple entering and took off after them instead. Duke jerked Yuri aside, his usually cold eyes flashing with disdain as he stared him down.

“What was  _ that _ ?” he hissed once he had moved the two of them to a corner. “You’ve made an  _ impression.  _ He remembers your  _ name _ .”

Yuri looked away. “I’m sorry, alright? I was just trying not to get pissy over what he said. Letting selfish bastards like him hog all the resources while others are stuck in poverty is the exact  _ opposite  _ of what Captain Niren stood for. Besides, what about you? What’s this  _ offer _ he made you that you failed to tell us about? You said he refused to give you back the relief, and yet it sounds like he’s perfectly willing to cut a deal.” 

Duke was quiet for a moment and eventually closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

“...he said he would return it to me in exchange for… using my influence to get him a seat on the Imperial Council. As much as I would do to restore this important piece of Entelexeian culture, the idea of putting another anti-Entelexeian noble on the Imperial Council was something I could not bear.”

Yuri went quiet. “I see,” he finally murmured. “Sorry for getting testy. I should’ve known it was something like that. You did the right thing.”

“And I am sorry for my displeasure with your earlier act. He would not have taken such an interest in you if it were not for me.”

Yuri pouted. “I’d at least like to think he was legitimately charmed by my beauty.”

“For now, focus on keeping a low profile until the rest of the guests arrive. Get some of the free food you were looking forward to.”

“How did you know that I-?” Yuri began, but then stopped and shook his head, pulling his arm away from Duke’s and starting toward the buffet table. “I think I will. At least one of us might as well enjoy himself.”

Duke didn’t say anything, but he followed along anyway.

* * *

The ballroom filled up faster than Yuri had expected, and he wondered briefly if they were exceeding the capacity set out by the Imperial fire codes. The thought lasted only a split second before he realized that it was something Flynn would say and he lamented the fact that Flynn wasn’t here to complain about the party with him. When he wasn’t pretending to be a model knight, he could really dig into the stuck-up nobles and their twisted ideas of fun. But here, Yuri was stuck picking at a plate of hors-d’oeuvres and trying not to make eye contact with anyone. It was a relief when the music started up and he felt Duke nudge him toward the rear door. This, they  _ had _ discussed: Yuri would slip out amidst the commotion of the first dance and maneuver through the back hallways toward the servants’ stairs. That would allow him to make it up to the second level without attracting attention… assuming that the servants were all downstairs attending to party guests.

That assumption, however, was misguided.

Yuri had slipped out of his shoes so that he could move silently through the hallways, tucking the shoes under one arm in the meantime. He could feel the well-polished floor under his socks and was thankful Karol had recommended the ones with rubber on the soles. Slipping and falling right now was the last thing he needed- but he almost tripped anyway when he heard a set of footsteps and voices coming from around the corner ahead of him. Panicking, he looked back and forth for a room or alcove that he could duck into, but found the hallway frighteningly bare. He was prepared to bolt as he heard the voices nearly rounding the corner, but before he could, a hand grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the way. He suddenly found himself behind one of the solid-colored tapestries that lined the walls, in a hidden niche underneath. It was dark, but he could at least make out the other figure’s braid of bright white hair.

“What are you-?” Yuri hissed, but Duke pressed a hand against his mouth as two maids passed by them and continued down the hall. The two stayed in that position for an uncomfortable amount of time, Duke’s hand still pressed against Yuri’s mouth, until finally the voices and footsteps disappeared. Duke let go and pushed the tapestry back out of the way, stepping into the hallway again.

“Where did you come from?” Yuri hissed, keeping his voice as low as he could given the stress of the situation. “How’d you know that was there?”

“When I was here before, Lord Sterling showed me a few art pieces that he kept stored behind tapestries like this,” Duke answered, his voice so quiet that Yuri could barely make it out. “I should have informed you. My apologies.”

Yuri sighed, finally beginning to relax. “No, I… I appreciate the help. I’m just mad at myself for not having a plan in case there was somebody back here. I thought this would be a little…”

“Easier?”

“No, but…  _ cooler _ , I guess?” He felt his face heat up as he looked back toward the tapestry. “Estelle said the whole thing reminded her of these novels she likes. Something about a ‘ _ phantom thief _ ’ who steals priceless treasures in order to keep them safe from an international criminal organization and return them to their rightful owners… I haven’t read the books or anything, but Estelle made this  _ phantom thief  _ character sound so… so... “

“Cool?”

The word sounded strange in Duke’s voice. “Sorry. I guess I was expecting something more than just wandering around bare hallways in my socks.”

Duke turned away, pressing a hand to his forehead and heaving a sigh. “Of all your guild members, I thought you would be  _ least _ likely to treat this like a game. I seem to have overestimated you.”

“I’m not, I swear!” Yuri moved around to the other side of Duke. “What about you? Why’d you come after me if you had so much faith in me?”

Duke didn’t answer at first, avoiding looking at Yuri. The two could hear the wheels of a cart rolling toward them from down the hall, and this time Yuri was the one to pull Duke behind the tapestry with him. Once the sound of the rolling wheels and the smell of food had disappeared again, Duke finally answered the question.

“...I found I simply could not remain at the party. Years ago, I was able to tolerate such an atmosphere, but I can no longer. Humanity disgusts me, and a gathering of this nature is a concentration of humanity at its worst.”

Yuri couldn’t help smiling at the description. “A concentration of humanity at its worst, huh? That’s good. I’ve got to share that one with Flynn. He’d appreciate it.”

“I hope that I will not be a hindrance to you by accompanying you on this mission.”

“Hey, you’ve already saved me once. Besides, the phantom thief in Estelle’s books never does it alone either. She always has a crew to back her up, just in case things go sour. Or, uh, so Estelle tells me.”

Duke raised an eyebrow, and Yuri pointed back down the hall. 

“Shouldn’t we get going before we have to hide behind the tapestry again? It’s kinda cramped back there.”

“...yes. As you have studied the floor plan, I expect you to lead the way.”

“You can count on me.”

The servants’ staircase was just as simple as the hallway below had been, but it and the second floor were thankfully empty. As expected, the servants were concentrated on the first floor, leaving the upper level free for Yuri and Duke to come and go as they pleased. Yuri led the way down the hall and to the master bedroom door where he stopped and held a hand out to Duke.

“It’s probably locked. Seems like something the servants might do during a party like this. Karol taught me how to pick locks, just in case.”

“... _ Karol  _ taught you…?” Duke murmured as he watched Yuri put down his shoes and retrieve a pin from his coat pocket. “I’m surprised that is a skill in his repertoire.”

“Oh yeah, guilds teach kids all sorts of things nowadays-” Yuri began, though he stopped as he turned the doorknob back and forth. It was locked, just as he’d predicted, but as he knelt down to start picking, a commotion started up from inside the room.

It was the sound of dogs barking. Of very large, very  _ loud  _ dogs barking.

Yuri went stiff, fumbling with the lock as he frantically tried to get the door open as soon as possible. “You didn’t tell me Sterling had guard dogs!” he hissed, and Duke pressed himself against the door. 

“The dogs were kept outside when I was here last. I did not realize they would be housed indoors during a party.” He paused and then continued. “...they are hungry. It sounds as though they expect the next person to come through the door to feed them.”

“Well, in that case, they’re in luck.” Yuri grinned as the knob finally clicked. “I never leave a party without tucking a few leftovers away for later.”

As he pushed open the door, two massive dogs rushed at him and Duke, barking madly. If another thief had been trying to break in, the sound of the barking and the sight of the dogs’ teeth might have sent them running. But Yuri and Duke knew better. These weren’t attack dogs- there was something else they were after.

“Here you go, girls. This is what you’re after, isn’t it?”

The dogs descended on the cuts of meat and miniature quiches as soon as Yuri produced them from his pockets, chewing up the food as well as the napkin he’d wrapped them in. Yuri couldn’t help smiling as he closed the door and locked it behind them. Duke had already knelt down next to one of the dogs, giving her a scratch behind the ears as she finished her share and nudged his arms and torso in search of more.

“We should prepare for someone to come upstairs to investigate the cause of the dogs’ barking,” Duke said, his stare still fixed on the one he was petting. “Being discovered here would be much more serious than being discovered in the hallway.”

“I locked the door back,” Yuri offered, motioning toward the door. “But, we might want to consider the wardrobe or under the bed-”

As he said this, voices from down the hallway became audible again, and Yuri had to grab Duke to pull him away from the dog he was still fawning over. He pulled Duke into the wardrobe, hiding against the clothing and linens and pulling the door closed behind them. After a few long seconds, they could hear the bedroom door being unlocked and the dogs enthusiastically greeting the newcomers. 

“... _ I don’t know. The door was still locked, so it’s not like anyone got in. Maybe someone was trying to break in and got scared off. _ ”

“ _ What do we do? Should we stay guard to make sure they don’t come back? _ ”

“ _ As long as the dogs are here, it should be fine. But Master left us a padlock in case we felt we needed it. _ ”

“ _ Make sure nothing’s out of place, and then we’ll lock it back and put the padlock on. _ ”

“ _ Sounds good _ .”

Yuri and Duke held their breaths as they listened to the two employees searching the room. The search wasn’t very thorough, however, and they quickly exited the room and locked up. After the room had quieted down, Yuri pushed the wardrobe door open.

“Well, we didn’t get caught and we didn’t end up falling into a secret passage, so I’d call that a success.”

Duke stepped out beside him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Secret passage?”

“Oh, uh, that was something that happened to one of the characters in Estelle’s phantom thief novels.”

“...are you  _ certain  _ you haven’t read these novels yourself?”

Yuri didn’t answer right away, looking back to the curious dogs in an attempt to avoid Duke’s gaze. “She, uh, lent me a few to help me prepare for this job, so I might’ve skimmed a page or two…”

“Hm.”

Duke didn’t push the issue further, instead stopping to give the dogs more attention before looking over to the fireplace. The mantle above was lavishly decorated, with a variety of small sculptures and artwork, but the centerpiece was a large piece of carved granite, featuring relief sculptures of flowers and fantastical creatures. Duke walked up to it, his eyes warm with an almost affectionate light.

“Here it is. Right where I last saw it.” He reached up for it, but Yuri stepped in and stopped him.

“Wait a minute. We need to find something around the same weight. It might be equipped with a trigger mechanism that will go off if the weight is removed.”

Duke glared. “Another bit from your novels?”

“They’re Estelle’s novels, and  _ yes _ , thank you.”

Duke left the mantle and approached the windows instead, his red coat colored by the thin sliver of moonlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. The formerly-full moon had now been reduced to a crescent, but it still shone bright enough to illuminate the room around them. “Before we move anything, we’ll need to adapt your exit strategy. With the door padlocked from the outside, we’ll have to find another way out of the room- unless you can pick the lock from this side.”

Yuri shook his head, having walked across the room to investigate the desk and cabinets beside it. “No, that would be more Rita’s domain than Karol’s. But this doesn’t bother me any. I was planning to escape off the balcony, along the roof to the back of the manor. Everyone is out in the front watching the eclipse, right? The entrance to the cellar should provide a place to safely get back to the ground level, and there’s no fence along the hillside there. Ba’ul is going to escort the others to come pick me up on the other side of the ridge, so I just have to hike over the top of it. Think you can manage that too?”

Duke reached into his coat pocket, digging out the metal number tag. “...I should go back for your coat…”

“Walk back around to the front from the garden. Slip into the eclipse-viewing crowd. You should be able to leave from there with no problem.” Yuri had opened and closed several cabinets until he found what he was looking for, and pulled out a bottle of wine. “Aha. Here’s something to pass the time while we wait for the last phase of the eclipse.”

“Wine? I didn’t take you for the type.”

Yuri scoffed. “I can be elegant and refined when I want to be! I just hate doing it because I  _ have _ to.”

Duke was quiet while he poured a glass for himself and waved an empty one in Duke’s direction. “Want some?”

“No, thank you. I do not drink.”

“Gotcha. More for me, then.”

The dogs crowded around Yuri as he returned to the window, sniffing at him to see if he had any more treats for them. He patted one on her head, smiling down at her as he took a seat on the chair next to the settee. Raven had once tried to teach him about the proper method for wine-tasting, but it had never made a big enough impression on Yuri for him to remember it. He enjoyed wine the same way he enjoyed any other alcohol, and never felt like he was missing out. As he took a few first sips, Duke looked back from the window again.

“You dislike parties like this, do you not?”

“Uh, yeah.” Yuri glanced up at him, wondering where the sudden question had come from. “Thought I’d made that clear earlier.”

“But… do you really…?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I know what I like and what I don’t like.”

Duke looked back out the window. The now dark moon was beginning to glow red, and he focused on it as he spoke again.

“I despise these kinds of gatherings. However, I also have no desire to continue interacting with human society. If this is the last one I ever attend, it will make no difference. But you have connections-  _ prominent  _ connections. If you refuse to participate in such events, how will it affect your own relationships?”

Yuri stared into his wine glass as he replied. “Most parties aren’t like this. We do things differently in Dahngrest. When Brave Vesperia celebrates something, we do it to have fun, not to show off and try to one-up each other.”

“True. However, you also have connections in the Empire. If I may be imprudent, I worry about your… ah…  _ relationship  _ with the new Commandant. Would you not be expected to attend functions with him?”

Yuri was glad he hadn’t taken another sip, given he probably would have spat it out. “H-how did you know about that-?!”

“How did I  _ know _ ? Surely there must be a reason I would worry about my date falling for the young Commandant.”

“Ah. Yeah.” Yuri looked away. “Well, these things are different when Flynn is around. They’re still insufferable, but… well…”

“You enjoy Flynn’s company enough to make such events tolerable?”

He didn't say anything, instead going back to his glass of wine. Duke returned to watching the moon for a few moments, the red glow reflecting off of his braided hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled a long, deep breath as if mentally preparing himself for what he was about to say.

“...I envy you, you know. Having something- some _ one _ \- that inspires you to face even the worst of humanity? It is difficult for me to imagine.” 

Yuri couldn’t help but smile. 

“Flynn has helped me believe in things I would’ve otherwise lost faith in. And, granted, he sees how awful gatherings like this are too. But he can face them because of his resolve to make the knights and the Empire a better place. So if I can be by his side, supporting him… facing a few rich snobs is the least I can do.”

Duke turned halfway, placing a hand on the settee next to Yuri. His expression was gentle, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “For what it is worth, I believe you are doing your own part to make this world a better place. Just taking this job, doing your part to protect the legacy of the Entelexeia, is proof of that.”

Yuri raised his glass, his genuine smile turning into more of a smirk. 

“I know you don’t drink, but how about a toast in spirit? To robbing the rich and giving back the poor what they rightfully deserve?”

“If we had time, that is a toast I might actually drink to.”

By the time the moon’s red glow began to fade, Yuri and Duke had already left the bedroom, relief sculpture in tow and an elaborate glass bowl from the vanity left in its place. Anyone entering the room later would find everything else in place, save for an empty wine glass left on the nightstand and the dogs happily slumbering away as though nothing had happened. Yuri disappeared into the hillside forest unseen and Duke slipped back into the crowded party with ease. He was tempted to leave immediately, but he stopped first and looked around. The crowd of pretentious partygoers still gave him the same sick feeling in his stomach, but he wondered momentarily how it would look to someone who still had an inkling of faith in humanity.

He would leave that to people like Yuri and Flynn.

Perhaps he couldn’t trust humans in general, but he could trust  _ them _ .


End file.
